Unstoppable
by Moonsetta
Summary: Raph songfic. Warning: I'm bored. There's a fight, what do you tell yourself to go on? And what are the Foot after? Someone's gonna face Raph's rage and why does Mikey have a camera?


Warning: I'm bored and if you know me you know exactly what's going to happen to Leo.

I don't own TMNT.

_

* * *

_

Yeah yeah yeah..

_Hey_

Raph jumped away as the Foot ninja lashed out with his sword. He pushed all his weight to the right, dodging a barrage of throwing stars only to end up in front of Hun. Before he could react, Raph was picked up and flung against the wall. He heard the snap and felt the pain of a rib breaking.

"RAPH!"

Raph looked up to see Leo in front of him, holding a sword attack at bay. Raph turned his sais in his hands ready to help Leo but was knocked back against the wall as Hun charged at them. Raph looked up just in time to see Hun knock Leo off the side of the building. His rage was ignited instantly. NO ONE HURTS LEO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

During every second like that in battle the red banded turtle turned his body on automatic, slashing through his enemies as if they were wet tissue paper while his mind was elsewhere. His mind was focused on words spoken and apologies unsaid.

Just as he slashed through a few Foot ninjas an invisible force pushed him back.

"Foot tech," he spat, his mind back in the battle.

Another invisible hit sent him to his knees. He glanced through the light sprinkle of rain and tried to find his target but was, once again, hit out of nowhere. Just then Mikey was by him.

"You ok bro?" Mikey shouted above the overhead rolling thunder.

"I'm fine but Hun threw Leo over the edge!"

"Donny's already on it!"

_So, so you made a lot of mistakes_

_Walked down the road a little sideways_

_Cracked a rib when you hit the wall_

_Yeah, you've had a pocket full of regrets_

_Pull you down faster than a sunset_

_It happens to us all_

Then, the storm grew harsher and the rain pelted down harder.

"Ah!" a shout came from Mikey.

_When the cold hard rain just won't qui__t_

_And you can't see your way out of it_

Raph ran over, knocking Foot out of the way. He found his baby brother laying on the rooftop, unmoving. Pure fury blinded him. NO ONE HURTS HIS BABY BROTHER!!!

He growled momentarily before jumping to his feet and turning around to slash out at the enemy around him. That was all he knew for a solid minute.

Slash…the enemy goes down.

Blood from his own wounds…they don't matter.

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken_

_You take back what's been taken_

_Get on your knees and dig down deep_

_You can do what you think is impossible_

_Keep on believing, don't give in_

_It'll come and make you whole again_

_It always will, it always does_

_Love is unstoppable_

"Raph!" yelled a voice Raph recognized as his immediate younger brother.

He turned to see Donny was knocking back Foot ninja as Mikey was climbing to his feet. Mikey was ok so Raph calmed down a little, but he was still angry! He ran to them while slicing through every Foot ninja he could get his hands on. He met Mikey's eyes and couldn't help but smile a bit when his baby brother's exuberant smile lit up their world.

_Love, it can wear the ring of stone_

_Bring you back to being born again_

_Oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most_

_A lighthouse shining on the coast_

_That never goes dim_

Raph turned to hold off more Foot ninja and then turned to Donny, "Don, where's Leo!?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find him!"

At that moment Raph froze and allowed his enemies to knock him down onto his knees.

_When your heart is full of doubt_

_And you think that there's no way out_

He sat there for what felt like hours, but what was in reality, merely a moment, not even a second really. Leo had to be there, just lost in the army of Foot ninja right? He had to be there. He was Leo! That's an explanation in itself. Raph growled again and he tightened his hold on his sais before jumping to his feet and darting forward.

"Leo! Leo where are you!? Leo!"

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken_

_You take back what's been taken_

_Get on your knees and dig down deep_

_You can do what you think is impossible_

_Keep on believing, don't give in_

_It'll come and make you whole again_

_It always will, it always does_

_Love is unstoppable_

One after one, the ninja either fell to or ran from the new fury they had unleashed.

_Like a river keeps on rolling_

_Like the north wind blowing_

_Don't it feel good knowing_

_Yeah_

"LEO!"

His invisible friends returned and Raph was forced to back track a bit. A large force knocked him back onto his shell. He looked up to see Hun above him. He growled and sat up, one knee against the rooftop. When Hun made the slightest move Raph shot up like a bullet and slashed his sais across the brute's face. Once he was out of the way Raph turned back to his previous problem, finding Leo.

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken_

_You take back what's been taken_

_Get on your knees and dig down deep_

_You can do what you think is impossible_

_Keep on believing, don't give in_

_It'll come and make you whole again_

_It always will, it always does_

_Love is unstoppable_

Just as he threw back the Foot tech that dared show himself in front of Raph's eyes, the red banded turtle spotted fleeing figures in the distance. He darted towards them and when he was close enough he found they were dragging Leo behind them. OH NO THEY DON'T!!!

Raph screamed and flew forward, slashing out blindly but with more power than ever behind each strike. Just as Raph thought he took out the last of them a laugh echoed out. He turned and found one of the Elite holding Leo over the edge of the building. Leo was unconscious and hadn't been a minute ago. That rage was doubled inside of Raph.

_Love is unstoppable_

_So you made a lot of mistakes_

_Walked down the road a little sideways_

_Love, love is unstoppable_

"Put him down!" he shouted.

The Elite shrugged and let go of the turtle.

"NO!" Raph shouted as the form of his older brother disappeared into the darkness.

He ran forward and slid his sais right through the Elite. Not really certain if he had killed him or not he continued on and jumped down from the roof.

"LEO! LEO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A sudden rustling caught his ear and Raph rushed to a dark corner. He felt around in the darkness until he found the moaning form of his older brother.

"Leo are you ok?" he asked.

Leo flinched a bit before lying still once again. Raph almost cried out, thinking he had just died when a moan escaped his lips. Raph sighed and the scowled, a moan meant he was alive but it also meant he was in a lot of pain. Raph knew how high a tolerance Leo had for pain, it took a lot for him to hurt and express it. Raph fumbled for his shellcell and called Donny.

"Raph what is it? Where are you!?" Donny shouted frantically over the line.

"I'm down in an alley five buildings over, I found Leo but, guys hurry," his voice grew frantic as his hands located a crack going down the complete length of Leo's plastron and as his hands met blood that was not his own.

"We'll be right there!"

Raph hung up, tucked the shellcell back into his belt and reached out for his brother. Ignoring the moaning he pulled Leo to him. As soon as Raph ran a hand over Leo's forehead the blue banded turtle found consciousness.

"Ya ok bro?" Raph asked, glad it was still raining and dark so no one could see his tears.

Leo flinched and gasped as the injury hit him full on.

"Easy bro," Raph said while raising Leo's head to rest against his shoulder, "Donny and Mikey are on their way."

"Thank you," Leo mumbled.

"For what?"

"You came after me."

"Of course," Raph muttered, "Ain't gonna let em take ya away."

Leo smiled and focused on his breathing, trying to ignore the pain.

A sudden hitch in his breath had Leo coughing violently.

"Leo!" Raph shouted and held onto Leo as he doubled over.

After a minute Leo's breathing returned to normal and this time he willingly leaned his head back on Raph's shoulder. Raph took three deep breaths and then relaxed a bit.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Sorry," Leo said through his deep breaths.

Raph glanced around, where were Donny and Mikey? He closed his eyes and listened. He heard the noise of the battle still raging on but it was growing quaint and sudden shrill call out from Mikey made him smile. They were winning and would be there in just a minute. Raph lowered his head, allowing his forehead to rest on the top of Leo's skull.

"It's ok bro, they'll be here in a minute," Raph said.

"Ok," Leo said quietly.

Just as everything grew silent, other than Leo's rigid breathing, two shadows dropped down from above.

"Raph what happened?" Donny said as he and Mikey rushed to them.

Raph placed his hand on Leo's forehead again and his breathing grew steadier. Raph smiled and handed Leo off to his brainiac brother. A sudden flash instantly made Raph turn his eyes, Mikey was standing a few feet away.

With a camera in his hands.

"I so got that! I'm going to send it to everyone we know! I bet Casey will love it!"

Raph growled and shot to his feet, "Give me that camera Mikey!"

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled and shot off up the building.

Raph shot after him but not before back at his other brothers. Donny was shaking his head and Leo, despite the heavy breathing was smiling. Raph felt himself smile a bit then turned his focus on Mikey and that camera.

_Love, love is unstoppable_

* * *

Ok, that's one songfic for Leo and one for Raph. I wonder what I'll write next. I know I have to finish that one series or Raph is going to kill me.

Read and Review?

~Moonsetta


End file.
